deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Worlds Apart/Walkthrough
Extraction Site *1. Shoot the green objects as your character (Sam Caldwell) walks over to the cart trolley. *2. When prompted, shoot the four blue markers with the rivet gun. *3. Next, you will need to shoot the two blue markers on the trolley. Turn the Wiimote to the side to enter Alt Fire mode and charge up a big blast, hitting each marker with a fully charged shot. *4. When prompted, pull the trolley over next to the console to secure it using the A button. *5. When prompted, press A while aiming at the console to use it. *6. Sam will retreat to the end of the track. When he faces the door, press A to open it. Facility *1. Use the console inside, then open the door out. *2. "Free Look" mode will be activated after entering. Turn the Wiimote to the left to grab a Glow Worm, then shake the Wiimote to light it. *3. Grab the plasma cutter items Sam passes, making sure to shoot the boxes. *4. Text Log #1: When Sam turns right over the catwalk, quickly grab the purple log in the distance. *5. Use the console in the next room, then open the door. *6. In the next room, you'll be attacked by your first enemy, a Possessed. Try to hit him with a headshot. *7. Collect the possessed miner's Rock Saw; now you can perform melee attacks by swinging the Wii Nunchuk. *8. Sam will make his way to the other side of the room; shoot at all the Possessed attacking you; don't forget to shoot open the canisters to collect Plasma Cutter ammo. Interior *1. Open the door to the next area. As Sam travels down the catwalk, make sure to open the lockers with the A button for supplies. *2. Text Log #2: Open the second locker you come across to grab this. *3. The group will open a door at the bottom and continue out. *4. At the crosswalk, Sam and Egan will go left. Grab the Plasma Cutter on the way. *5. Have the Plasma Cutter ready to kill off a group of Possessed. Get ready to kill Egan as well when he becomes possessed. If a Possessed manages to grab you, shake the Wiimote to bring up a quick time event, then win the event to break free. *6. Sam will escape out a door into another room with live wires flailing in a corner. Headshot the Possessed. *7. Weapon Upgrade #1: Grab the upgrade by the live wires. *8. Sam will walk over to a corpse. Grab the Stasis Module. *9. When Sam walks over to the live wires, aim at them and press and hold C to slow down the live wire's movement speed using the Stasis Module. When they drift out of the way, Sam will walk over to a console to begin a Hacking Mini-game. *10. To win the mini-game, just trace the Wiimote pointer over the paths to the goal, then point the Wiimote at the green "power button" and press A. Later versions of this mini-game will have red objects on the field that you must not touch with the Wiimote pointer or you will take damage. After winning this mini-game, Sam will head to another console to be activated. *11. Sam will go back out and follow the other end of the catwalk to another intersection. Kill all the foes in your way to the exit door. Don't forget to use the Stasis Module if you have to. *12. Text Log #3: Sam will hear a whisper: "You're going the wrong way!", then wheel around and face the exit. The log will be almost on the left-hand edge of your screen, to the left of the big crate pile. It's hard to spot and must be grabbed before Sam flees to the exit. *13. Weapon Upgrade #2: As Sam flees towards the exit, make sure to grab the upgrade ahead by the exit door. Oxygen Generator *1. Free Look for some ammo, then aim at the Jump Point and press A; Sam will jump upwards to a platform. Beat the Hacking Mini-game here. *2. Audio Log #1: After beating the Hacking Mini-game, Sam turns left and looks upward at the exit door and the Jump Point he must jump to high above. Grab the Audio Log to the left of the door before jumping to the exit. You can also snag this during the previous Free Look. *3. Aim the Wiimote at the platform (it will turn blue) and press A to leap to it. Exit the door nearby it. *4. After Sam exits the chamber, he'll be under attack from a horde of Possessed. Keep aiming for their head and don't forget to use the Stasis Module to slow down any of them starting to close in. The level will eventually end when you get them all. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs